Astro Vera
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 8 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Solar |tribe = Cactus Plant |ability = When played: Increase your Hero's maximum by 10. Heal your Hero for 10. |flavor text = Your Hero will feel out of this world. And so will your skin.|trait = None}} Astro Vera is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 8 to play, and has 5 /5 . It does not have any traits, and its ability increases the plant hero's maximum health by 10, and heals them for 10 . Origins It is based on an aloe vera, a plant species of the genus Aloe that is cultivated for agricultural and medicinal uses. Its name is a portmanteau of "astro-," referring to it being in the Galactic Gardens set, and "aloe vera," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Cactus Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When played: Increase your Hero's maximum by 10. Heal your Hero for 10. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description Your Hero will feel out of this world. And so will your skin. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is very effective at being a clutch card, capable of bringing back the game, since it heals you for 10 . You can combine this with Heartichoke to deal massive damage on your opponent. Each Solar hero has their own ways of using this card well: *Wall-Knight can protect it with tanky Team-Up plants such as and Water Chestnut. * can use Rescue Radish to Bounce back Astro-Vera so she can replay it later. *Solar Flare can use tricks such as Berry Blast and Sizzle to damage zombies attempting to destroy it. She can also use Sunburn to make more sun, allowing her to play this faster. She can also play this on Pair Pearadise to instantly get double the healing effect. *Chompzilla can boost its stats to make it even more threatening, as well as provide bonus attacks from cards like Coffee Grounds. Against On top of its great stats, Astro Vera also has a dangerous ability. It is best to destroy it with an instant-kill trick such as Locust Swarm and Rocket Science. It becomes even more dangerous should Heartichoke be on the field, as it can do 10 damage to you. Also, do not Bounce it unless it can ensure your win, as the plant hero can replay it to make it even more threatening. Gallery Astro Vera.PNG|Astro Vera's statistics Astro Vera Conjured by Photosynthesizer.png|Astro Vera's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer astroveracard.jpg|Astro Vera's card Astrovera7.png|Astro Vera costing 7 sun due to Captain Cucumber's ability AstroVeraGrayedOutLegendaryCard.png|Astro Vera's grayed out card AstroveraCardImage.png|Astro Vera's card image DoubleStrikeAstroVera.png|Astro Vera with the Double Strike trait AstroVeraonMultiplayerBackground.png|Astro Vera on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield 2 Astro Vera.jpg|2 Astro Veras on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability Trivia *It is currently the only fighter that can adjust the maximum health of the hero without the help of special gimmicks. **It is also currently the only cactus card in the Solar class instead of the Guardian class. ***Despite this, the aloe vera isn't a type of cactus. Category:Cactus cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants